Espada0:Rajik Fisher
by mikerules135
Summary: this is a look at Rajik as Espada number 0# enjoy and a new ressureccion form for Hisako Qufang as well.


Espada0#: Rajik Fisher23:24

(The meeting of Ulquiorra)

(It shows Ulquiorra and yammy in a dark room as various arrancars see the two arrancars return as lord aizen sees them upon on his high throne)

Aizen: ah…. Welcome back Ulquiorra and Yammy now please share what you've learned here in front of your 40 brothers and sisters.

Ulquiorra: yes sir. (he reaches for one of his eyes as he tears it out he points in front of everyone) if you would please.

(as he crushed the eye a dust covered the area as all the arrancars inhaled this dust they all could see what Ulquiorra experienced)

Aizen: I see so that's why you didn't kill him.

Ulquiorra: yes your orders were to detain him if he posed a threat clearly there was none.

Grimmjow: what a Load of shit!

(as ulquiorra turned around he saw Grimmjow smiling at him along with his fraccion)

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow….

Grimmjow: what the hell were you thinking if the word kill appears in your orders then just go ahead and kill them!

Shawlong: I agree your orders were to kill him worthy or not.

Grimmjow: HA! And you yammy look at you! You got beat!? Sounds like you couldn't handle him in the first place!

Yammy: Grimmjow I know you saw it was the guy wearing the hat and that black woman that beat me not that orange haired bastard.

Grimmjow: dosen't matter I would've wiped the shit out of them the first time!

Yammy: oh yeah!?

Ulquiorra: enough grimmjow is it that diffcult for you to comprehend that the boy isn't a problem?

(huh?)

Ulquiorra: Lord aizen isn't interested in his ability's but rather his potential right now the boy's retsiu is overwhelming and eventually he'll die out overwhelmed by his own strength.

Grimmjow: and I'm saying that's fucking retarded! What are you gonna do if this guy gets strong enough to take us on?!

Ulquiorra: then I'll kill him myself. (eh…..) that should satisfy you.

Aizen: I see no problem with that you may go ulquiorra until further orders.

Ulquiorra: (bows halfway) thank you my lord.

(Grimmjow just snarls)

(later Yammy walking through the hallway with ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: (sighs) you may come out now we know you're their.

(just then a shadow drops to the ground and leans calmly on the wall it reveals to be hisako Qufang who just smirks)

Hisako: hey big guy. Hey ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Qufang what have I told you about sneaking around like that?

Hisako: ah…. Come on pale face lighten up. Seriously your such a kill joy sometimes. (she sees yammy's arm torn off) (whistles) soooo….. yammy you got the crap beaten out of ya huh?

Yammy: tch….. I know you saw what happened.

Hisako: yeah but I gotta admit that blonde guy is hot. (licks lips) I wonder what his blood taste like…..?

Ulquiorra: I assume you have a reason for interrupting our visit to the infirmary?

Hisako: eh….? Oh yeah that yammy the boss wants to speak with ya later he said you would know about it.

Yammy: (sighs) tell him I'll be there soon.

Hisako: kay….. I'm gonna grab a bite want anything?

Yammy: shut up already.

Hisako: tch… prick.

(later Ulquiorra drops by the infirmary he sees Goro sitting on a chair near the door)

Goro: good morning sir.

Ulquiorra: is he in…?

Goro: usual check up is all nothing too big (yawns)

(Ulquiorra opens the door as the cracked light reveals Rajik Fisher without his uniform on revealing on his right shoulder the number 10#)

Rajik: Ulquiorra to what do I owe the pleasure?

Ulquiorra: I just wanted to stop by and let you know that yammy's arm is healed completely though we might need a bigger staff for this place.

Rajik: (sighs shakes head) I swear…… anyway was there anything else?

Ulquiorra: yes I wanted your input on the shimigami what do you think of him?

Rajik: your care what I think? (smiles) I must say that's a first.

Ulquiorra: I'm just curious there's not much to do around here anyway.

Rajik: the boy will die eventually by your hand or his own no question about it.

Nurse: forgive me sir but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave Lord fisher prefers this part of his checkup in private.

Ulquiorra: I don't see the big deal you don't have anything I haven't seen before.

Rajik: and they say your dead inside but please Ulquiorra leave.

Ulquiorra: very well.

(as ulquiorra leaves Rajik takes off his glasses and lays on the table a surgeon appears before him)

Surgeon: remember there might be a momentary discomfort.

(a month later the summer battle)

(as it shows Ulquiorra walking with Rajik to a giant metal door)

Ulquiorra: it's Ulquiorra I'm coming in.

(as the door opened it shows Aizen by a glass case as a mummified figure is inside it shows Luppi, Haibel, Arenerrio, Noitora, and Stark near him)

Aizen: ah ulquiorra your just in time were almost finished here.

Ulquiorra: how is the hogyuku?

Aizen: according to the soul society it is only 50% awakened but really if someone even stronger then a captain would add his own power then it would awaken instantly.

(as a dark like energy seeps into the Hogyuku the glass case shatters showing a naked arrancar on the floor)

Aizen: would you share with us your name new brother?

Wonder-Wice: Wonder-Wice……. Wonder-Wice Magera.

Aizen: do you remember the order I gave you a month ago ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: of course.

Aizen: it is time to carry it out feel free to bring whoever you wish.

(as aizen begins to leave he stops)

Aizen: perhaps you should go too Grimmjow.

(Grimmjow with his remaining arm just glares at him)

(later that day a garganta opened as it showed Luppi, Rajik, Grimmjow, Yammy, Wonder-Wice, Hisako, and Goro as the shimigami's are surprised)

Yumichika: Arrancars! And seven of them already?!

Toshiro: they sure have come here early but we have no time to figure out why.

Yammy: oooooh….. looks like we came to guys with decent retsiu.

Luppi: of course we did their the reinforcements of the soul society.

So who do you want to kill former number six? (chuckles)

Grimmjow: the guy I wanna kill isn't here later.

(as Grimmjow leaves Rajik reaches for his hilt)

Luppi: let him go fisher he's no longer an espada he's worthless.

Rajik: I suppose so yammy which one do you want to kill the girl who cracked your skull or the man who blocked your cero?

Yammy: (smiles greatly) all of them!

Rajik: all right then…..

Hisako: (hand under chin) gotta say they all have a delicious aroma of blood around them (she then sees toshiro as her eye widened)

Goro: whats up?

(Hisako clenches her fist HIM!)

Goro: oh yeah that kid fits the description so you gonna kill him?

Hisako: what do you think dumbass?

Rajik: enough! Goro, Hisako lets go!

H&G: Yes sir! (as the three arrancars along with Luppi jump out of the garganta yammy turns around to see Wonder-Wice)

Yammy: hey newbie come on ya death or something?!

Wonder-Wice: ahhhhh…….. (cocks head as he sees the real world)

Yammy: (tch) great we got stuck with one hell of a freak.

(he then sees Rajik and Toshiro have clashed swords)

Toshiro: I'm captain of squad 10 toshiro hitsugya!

Rajik: 10 huh? What a coincidence I'm also a 10. Arrancar 10# Rajik Fisher!

Toshiro: so that means you're an esapda?!

Rajik: and I suppose that means one of Grimmjow's subordinates cracked?

(It shows Ikkaku and Yumichika as they see Goro and Luppi together)

Yumichika: are you an esapda too?

Luppi: yep….. (pulls down part of his shirt revealing the number six) I'm espada 6# Luppi.

Ikkaku: what about your friend their?

Luppi: oh him he's….

Goro: I can make my own introductions Luppi I'm arrancar 19# of Lord Fisher's fraccion Goro nice to meet you baldie.

Ikakku: who the hell are you calling bald!?

(just then Goro rushes at Ikakku as the two of them crash in the forest)

Yumichika: Ikakku!

Luppi: well now guess it's just us oh…. This should be fun.

(elsewhere Rangiku has an awkward look on her face as she sees wonder-wice just swat at flying birds)

Rangiku: I don't know if I should kill this guy.

(just then she sees her captain fighting Rajik)

Rangiku: (that guy's retsiu is impressive but nothing compared to my captain. (just then she sees Yammy had joined the fight)

Toshiro: who the……?

Yammy: (laughs hard) come on old man you think I'd let you have all the fun?

Rajik: (a small grin appears on his face) why not? Captain I'd like you to meet a subordinate of mine.

Yammy: I'm arrancar 12# Yammy! Get ready to die brat!

Toshiro: I don't think so (he raises his sword) Rain over the frozen heavens Hyorimaru!

(as an ice like dragon appears it attacks both yammy and Rajik but rajik just sighed as the smoke cleared Toshiro saw yammy completely frozen but he turns to see Rajik unharmed only his right hand's finger was frozen but he snapped the ice off)

Rajik: surely that can't be it little captain? Where's that power of yours I want to see your bankai.

Toshiro: don't test me Espada! (just then Yammy broke out of the ice)

Yammy: what the hell was that?! If anything it was nice and cool!

Toshiro: (damn it I guess I'll have to use my bankai after all)

(just then Hisako appeared Toshiro with a crazed blood stirred look in her eye)

Hisako: die shimigami bastard!

(just then Rangiku appeared in front of her blade)

Toshiro: thank you matsumoto.

Rangiku: think nothing of it captain I'll handle her.

Hisako: who the fuck are you?! Get out of my way! (just then Rangiku slashes Hisako as the two of them gain distance)

Hisako: (holding her chest) damn it! Who are you?

Rangiku: I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10#.

Hisako: (shocked but just smiles) so you work under that little snow prick?

Fine with me I have no problem those who work under that brat!

Rangiku: and why's that?

Hisako: listen good Matsmoto to my name I'm arrancar 20# of Rajik's Fraccion……. Hisako Qufang my big brother was Shawlong Qufang!

(she disappears then slashes a small wound on rangiku's arm as she sees Hisako with a grin on her face)

Rangiku: so you here to avenge your brothers death?

Hisako: (stares at her blade) something like that but hey might as well have fun while I'm here (she slowly licks the blood of her blade and licks her lips)

Delicious!

(Toshiro then attacks Rajik but yammy gets in the way and fires a cero from his mouth destroying the attack shortly as the ice fell Rajik slashed toshrio's chest leaving a giant wound)

Rajik: (throws the blood off his blade) pathetic I guess the soul society is getting desperate.

Toshiro: don't underestimate me!

(Elsewhere Luppi had just thrown Yumichika back)

Luppi: I told you. You can't beat me like that.

Yumichika: Shut up!

Luppi: (sighs) what a pain. (realization smiles) hey Rajik, Yammy, Hisako, Goro. Give me the guys your fighting this is taking too long I think I'll finish them all off myself.

(the 3 fraccions look at Rajik)

Rajik: very well but don't get carried away.

Luppi: don't worry. (he draws his blade but toshiro remembering last time rushes at him but……) Strangle Trepodora……

(as the massive retsiu covered the area a white stubby tentacle launched at toshiro)

Toshiro: Is all you've got?!

Luppi: (shows mouth) well….. not surprised you could block that but tell me what can you do against the same attack 7 times more?!

(as the rest of the tentacles attack toshiro he falls to the ground)

Rangiku: Captain!

(just then Hisako kicks her in her head and Luppi grabs her)

Yumichika: Rangiku! (a tentacle grabs him as well)

Ikakku: Yumichika, Rangiku! Damn it! (two tentacles grab him as well)

Luppi: my my…… are you sure you 3 are part of the 13 court guard squads how pathetic honestly. And you hisako I had everything under control no need to strain those pretty feet of yours.

Hisako: bitch deserved it for working with that white haired bastard.

And now if you excuse me I'm gonna make sure that pricks dead!

(she then rushes straight into the forest)

Rajik: (sighs) that temper of hers…..

Yammy: (yawns) boss I'm bored out of my gord Luppi's taken all the fun.

(it shows Rajik floating next to him laying down)

Rajik: Luppi has it under control for the moment.

Goro: (pulls out a bottle) yeah big guy (gulps) relax take a sip.

Yammy: (groans) (he then sees wonder-wice who is batting at a dragonfly as he catches it he stares at it) hey newbie what are you doing?

Wonder-Wice: ahhhh…….

Yammy: tch…. Nothing to do seriously.

(as Luppi flirted with rangiku he gained spikes upon his tentacle and attacked but just then a red like energy tore it off completely)

Kiskue: (whew) that was sure close glad I got here in time.

Luppi: and who are you?

Kiskue: oh where are my manners I am the simple owner of a local candy shop. (just then wonder-wice appeared behind him as a bala was in arm an explosion is seen as both are sent flying)

Wonder-wice: (staring at his arm) ahhhhh……..

Kiskue: I've never seen that attack just what do you call it?

(Kiskue is then hit in the back as he falls to the ground)

Yammy: (laughs) I'll tell you! It's called a bala it's not as strong as a cero but It's way faster! Now die! (yammy fired continued bala attacks)

Luppi: (groans) damn that yammy I wanted to kill that guy…. Oh well shall we continue my dear?

(just then one of his tentacles freezes)

Luppi: wha-what the hell?!

Toshiro: hyoirmaru is without limit. Hyoirmaru can influence all the water in the atmosphere.

Luppi: y-your dead! You have to be dead!

Toshiro: so long arrancar. (a giant ice block then encases Luppi)

Luppi: AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Rangiku: captain thank you w-

(just then Rajik and Goro appeared as rajik stared coldly at Toshiro)

Rajik: where is hisako?

Toshiro: you mean the girl? She attacked me first I had no choice.

(just then Goro sees in the distance Hisako on a frozen tree bleeding)

Goro: Hisako!!

(he sonidos to help her)

Toshiro: shall we continue Rajik?

Rajik: (he then draws his blade) very well before you gain overconfidence I shall show you the true difference between us even for hurting my subordinate.

Toshiro: be careful you 3.

(an immense retsiu is felt as Toshiro thought the very sky was being torn asunder)

Rajik: Engulf……..

(just then a Negacion hits Rajik and a wounded Hisako and Goro who carry's her and wonder-wice and a tired yammy)

Rajik: (sheathes his sword) damn.

Yammy: so the missions done huh?

(The Captive Orhime)

(it shows Aizen upon his throne with the 7 arrancars and ulquiorra)

Aizen: welcome Orhime Inoue to my fortress Las Noches.

(orhime has a look of fear upon her)

Aizen: I sense that not all of you are satisfied with the mission isn't that right Luppi?

Luppi: of course….. how could I be all right with this? Our entire battle was nothing more then to bring this girl?

Aizen: my apologizes I didn't realize that you would all suffer such serious injuries.

(Luppi glares at him)

Aizen: orhime…. Would you please show your power by healing grimmjow's arm?

(everyone a bit perplexed)

Luppi: HA! That's impossible lord aizen commander tousen destroyed it completely!

(orhime then walked over to Grimmjow)

Orhime: I reject.

Luppi: hey girl! Putting on a fancy show won't save you if you don't stop this right now I'll k- (he then sees Grimmjow's arm appear completely)

Hisako: wh-what is…..?

Goro: wow…. J-just wow.

Rajik: I guess you were right after all Schiffer.

Luppi: you! What the hell did you do woman!?

Aizen: you don't know? Ulquiorra would classify this as a reversal of time or space this power is known as Phenomon Rejection her powers are that of a god.

Grimmjow: (clenches his fist) hey girl…. (points thumb to back) heal one more spot.

Luppi: (sees Orhime remove the burnt mark covering the number 6#)

Luppi: what the hell are you doing grimmjow?

(Grimmjow turns around with a crazed smile he then stabs Luppi in the chest as blood gushed out of mouth and filled his lungs)

Luppi: Gri-Grimmjow y-you bastard.

Grimmjow: damn straight. (charges a cero) later FORMER 6#.

(as he released the cero Luppi's body fell to the ground)

Grimmjow: (laughs) it's back! It's back! I can feel it again I am the 6th Espada Grimmjow!!!

(later that night as orhime is brought to the balcony of aizen it shows Melony and Loly with her)

Aizen: I'm glad you're here. Loly, Melony leave us.

Loly: Huh?

Melony: bu-but sir we can't leave you with someone like her.

(Aizen stares coldly at them the two then bow)

M&L: please excuse us! (the two then leave as it shows ulquiorra watches orhime)

Loly: that girl what is with her?

Melony: seriously it pisses me off that some human is being treated with lord aizen's favor.

(the two then see hisako leaning on the wall she just snickers at them)

Loly: and what are you smirking at?!

Hisako: oh nothing I just love it when the dogs are jealous that their master found a new pet.

Loly: what was that you bitch?!

Hisako: didn't realize your deaf.

Loly: why you!

(Loly grabs the collar of Hisako's top)

Melony: Loly calm down Lord aizen might hear us.

Loly: this bitch has got it coming I'll just kill her!

Hisako: go ahead we both know it wouldn't work.

(she licks her lips)

(just then Loly stops as she sees Rajik walking down the hallway)

Melony: hello Rajik sir.

Rajik: (stares at the two and shifts his sunglasses up) what's going on here?

Hisako: (shoves loly's arm away) nothing boss just hanging out is all.

(later that night Rajik accompany's Ulquiorra to guide Orhime to her quarters)

(as orhime stared at the elegant room expecting less pleasantries sat on the couch)

Ulquiorra: (he lays a pair of clothes next to her) put it on if your going to stay here you must change your attire.

(orhime then went behind a dressing room)

Rajik: so now we wait?

Ulquiorra: we wait.

(Espada meeting)

(as various espada head inside the main conference room)

Aporro Granz: looks like we have intruders.

Barragan: intruders?

Zommari: apparently they've breached the 22nd floor and defeated the guards we posted their.

Barragan: the 22nd huh? That's not very close from here.

Aporro Granz: it would be more interesting if they broke into the hogyuku room all together.

Noitora: (laughs) this will be a killer.

Stark: (groans) shut up will ya? I'm tired as hell.

(all of the espada wait in their own fashion as Rajik sits next to arrenerio)

Aizen: good morning my dear espada we are under attack.

But before that how about something to drink?

(a green uniformed arrancar servant pours some drinks)

Aizen: now then if everyone has a drink.

Kaname the projecter.

Kaname: yes sir.

(Kaname flips a lever revealing a hole expand in the table as it shows the 3 figures run to Las Noches)

Aizen: the intruders are as followed Uryu Ishida Chad Yatosura and Ichigo Kurosaki. (Grimmjow then surprised to see ichigo while Ulquiorra just sighs)

Arenerrio: (low voice) these are….. (high voice) the intruders?

Barragan: what the hell is this?! When you said we were an under attack I was curious as to who it was but these are just kids!

Aporro Granz: there mere adolescents where's the threat in that?

Aizen: do not underestimate them these 4 were once considered ryoka and together broke into the soul society.

Zommari: 4 of them but I only see 3 of them whose the 4th one?

Ulquiorra: that would be Orhime Inoue.

Noitora: awww so they've come to save their friend have they why not let them they look weak as hell!

Haibel: haven't you been listening at all?

Noitora: (huh?)

Haibel: Lord Aizen told us not to take them lightly.

Noitora: I didn't mean it like that are you scared?

Haibel: what was that?

Rajik: Haibel calm down don't let him get t y-

(just then Grimmjow rose from his chair)

Kaname: Grimmjow where are you going?

Grimmjow: to kill the enemy.

Kaname: lord aizen has not given such permission sit back down.

Grimmjow: hey better to kill them now then later! Consider a gift for your precious Aizen!

(everyone stares at him)

Aizen: grimmjow I'm flattered you would do this on my account but please sit down.

(silent)

Aizen: I can't hear you Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

(his retsiu is so massive it sends grimmjow to the ground gasping for air)

Aizen: excellent now then my dear espada just head back to your quarters and do nothing they will come to us and as long as you stick with me there will be no enemies who can stand in our way.

(arrenerios death)

(As arrenerio died he sent data to all arrancars and espada)

Apache: that was arrenerio. What do we do now Haibel-sama?  
(it shows Haibel just on the still of the wall)

Barragan: tch…. That brat wasted his life like that.

(noitora was walking to find more enemies to fight while zommari is meditating it shows Rajik sipping a cup of tea)

Yammy: well boss what now?

Rajik: nothing for now. Just be patient.

(it shows Hisako throwing a bone to Rajik's dog)

Hisako: good boy.

(Goro is asleep on a bean bag as a snot bubble came out of his nose)

(elsewhere Stark gets a hand stuck in his throat it shows Linette)

Linette: morning stark! (smiles)

Stark: linette give me a break will ya.

Linette: don't go back to sleep! (she starts tickling him)

(as stark calmed down linette stops)

Linette: they killed Arrenerio.

Stark: I know.

Linette: and your okay with that?

Stark: what else would you have me do?

(the Rescue Of Orhime)

(at the time Melony and Loly captured Orhime but just then Yammy had landed on the ground)

Yammy: Ulquiorra we've come to help.

Hey boss I found them!

(Rajik, Goro, and Hisako appear next to the giant)

Ulquiorra: rajik…..

Ichigo: (he stares at yammy) I remember him from before.

Rajik: come now ulquiorra let us help.

Hisako: gotta admit that shimigami's cuter then I imagined.

Goro: hmph whatever.

Ulquiorra: this isn't the place for you or your fraccion feel free to kill the captains down below.

Rajik: ulquiorra why must y-

Melony: Ra-Rajik. (as rajik sees the two arrancars he snaps his fingers and yammy sends melony flying)

Loly: melony!

Rajik: kill this parasite.

Hisako: oh you have no idea how long I've waited for this!

(as hisako rushes at Loly she is then slashed on the arm)

Hisako: bitch!

Goro: huh? Waddya know? Wonder where she hid a blade that small in that outfit.

Yammy: what a slut.

Loly: Poison Escolopendra! (as it shows her released form of that of sharp edged tentacles she then attacks Hisako and goro but she misses and hits a pillar)

Rajik: fool.

Loly: I- I didn't come here to die by your hand Rajik!!

My poison will erode every bone in your body then I'll kill ulq-

(just then Loly sees in the blink of an eye rajik was right in front of her looking down at her he puts his finger on her forehead and in an instant blood gushed out of her and she fell to the floor)

Rajik: now then…… I suppose I sh-

(just then a tentacle reaches for Rajik but just then THUD! It shows Yammy had crushed Loly like the little whore bug she is)

Loly: da-damn you rajik you coward.

(just then Yammy picked her up and started squishing her)

Yammy: what's that?! Speak up will ya! (his fist then breaks a hole in the tower) huh? Dead already what a pain. Hey boss can I kill this girl now?

Orhime: wait a minute!

Ichigo: Orhime!

(as he tries to reach her Ulquiorra blocks him)

Ulquiorra: what a pain I told you. You have to fight me before fighting anyone else.

Ichigo: damn it get out of my way!

(just then Uryu appears in the sky as he fires an arrow and perices yammy's skin he lands on the ground)

Yammy: you brat where the fuck did you come from?!

Uryu: your still standing you sure are strong.

But I'd be careful where you step (an explosion is seen) that mad scinentist gave me a landmine specifically made for arrancars.

(as it showed yammy hold onto the ledge as he' burnt and bleeding)

Yammy: shit.

Uryu: your yammy right the arrancar Aporro mentioned?

Yammy: yeah what of it?

Uryu: I pity you if I hadn't shown up you could've fought a little more.

(Uryu shoots an arrow causing the ledge to break)

Yammy: DAAAAAMMMMNNNN IIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!

Goro: Yammy hold on!

Uryu: don't bother I broke all of the tiles before I came here he'll hit the bottom soon.

Rajik: Ulquiorra I'm leaving the girl is in your care.

Ulquiorra: very well.

(0#)

(as Renji began fighting various hollows along with Hisako who kicked him in the face and doged his zanpaktou acrobatically while goro fought Chad but he released his zanpakou his form was that of a spider centaur while the bottom part of his body was that of a hollow spider and a hollow eye covered his right eye he had two more arms under his humanoid ones he gained a whip as well)

Goro: (he then whips at chad but the whip contained massive power of that of a cero) come now pal is that all you've got?! You were winning before!

Chad: don't you dare take me lightly arrancar. (he rushes at him) El Directo!

Goro: (sighs) idiot. (he then goes upside down as the bottom part of his spider body produced a large yellow cero an explosion is seen)

(Renji who was slashing Hisako was overconfident)

Renji: come on arrancar isn't your blood lust enough to go on?!

Hisako: don't you dare underestimate me shimigami!

(hisako then fires a purple cero from the palm of her hand as an explosion is seen hisako catches her breath)

Hisako: gotcha you bastard.

Renji: not even close. (hisako then sees Renji had released his bankai)

Hisako: Bankai? But I thought only captain class shimigami could learn that.

Renji: guess I have talent. Roar Zabimaru! (as the giant snake bit Hisako and threw her aside she held her arm to stop the bleeding)

Renji: I'll give you one chance get out of here now.

Hisako: d-don't count me out you SHIMIGAMI!!

(she then does a stance) OBLITERATE ZETYMARU!!!

(as an immense Retsiu almost sent Renji to the ground he was surprised)

Goro: huh? Well looks like Hisako decided to stop showing mercy to that prick. About time.

(as renji stared at the smoke cloud it shows behind him a sharp edged tail had periced his stomach the tail then retreated to the smoke as it showed Hisako's Ressureccion form was almost of that of the arrancar Apache her body was covered by a hollow like skin like that of grimmjow except for some minor clevlage and her hands had that of spiked knuckles and behind her she had 2 sharp edged tails she flew back her tomboy hair and crossed her arms)

Hisako: die you cocky bitch. (Renji is then slashed out of nowhere as it showed Hisako had just appeared behind him)

(Elsewhere Rukia was fighting Rajik while Yammy was healing himself with a potion given by Rajik as Rukia sent an ice attack at Rajik he sent a cero dispersing it but Rukia clashed with his blade and kicked Rajik away but Rajik then fired a bala and hit rukia the two then landed on the ground both bleeding and panting)

Rajik: why won't you give up?

Rukia: isn't it obvious I'm here to save my friends no matter what and now that I know ichigo's okay I can defeat you with ease.

Rajik: (silent for a moment) I see well then (he draws his blade) allow me to show you fear of which will haunt you forever Rukia Kuchki. Engulf Akuma!!

(as the sky filled with darkness it showed Hisako sitting her slender body on a broken piece of wall while one of her tails held Renji in the air)

Hisako: well about time I was getting bored here with this guy.

Goro: (as it shows him block a punch of El Dericto he sensed Rajik)

Get out of my way will ya?! I need to get to Raijk-Sama!

Yammy: tch….. if only he did with that shimigami brat instead of that bitch.

Rukia: (as the smoked cleared she saw Raijk's Ressureccion form was that of a red like fur coat but a the same time he had his sunglasses off as it showed his eyes bright red and his body covered in dying faces that disappeared and reappeared in and out of his body like that of a gentle ocean wave and he had spikes upon his kneecaps and shoulders)

Rukia: wha- what the…..? this Retsiu! (gasps) your number!

(she sees the number 0# upon his right shoulder just then Rajik appeared in front of her just then Rukia gained a massive wound in her chest)

Rajik: well well…. I thought I'd cut you in half but I didn't strike deep enough (he picks rukia up by her hair) whoever said our numbers go by 1-10 it's actually 0-9 I am esapda 0# RAJIK FISHER!!!! (he then kicks rukia off the wall) you and your kind shall die by my hand! Rukia Kuchki!!

(as he laughs maniaclly it shows Ichigo rush to the bottom)

Ichigo: hold on guy's I'm coming!


End file.
